What should have happened
by giirrll
Summary: This is my version of the finale, what I think should happen after watching this show for 5 long years I hate what ABC family left us with. This is only one chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoy :)


**This is what I believe should have happened in the finale. After waiting for 5 long years ABC family gave us a horrible ending! This is just one part of my finale I hope you all enjoy!** :)

As she drove away from the butcher shop she remembered how excited she had been to live there with her son and Ricky. He had been everything she wanted for all these years. After all they went through how could she just walk away? Could she really be doing this? She had too, she made her choice, she was going to New York and finally living the life she imagined for herself before Ricky came into her life, before she was blessed with a beautiful, but unexpected son. This summer was for her, and about her. She deserved to be selfish after giving up her childhood and becoming a mother. As she got out of the car her dad handed her, her luggage and she kissed him and gave him a big hug then she did the same to her mother she said "I love you" to her parents and walked through the airport doors.

"And she lived happily ever after." Ricky had just finished reading John a story to calm him down as his mother left him for the summer. He looked down at his handsome son and said " and so will we." "So will we," he repeated to himself. After his anger had subsided he had time to gather his thoughts. He loved Amy, maybe not like he had hoped he would love his future wife, but he felt like it could be enough for them to make it. He felt betrayed by Amy and also relieved she had called off the wedding. He had changed so much for her and their son. He wanted a real family for John and himself, not a broken one like he had come from. Everywhere he looked in his tiny apartment he seen her and remembered their good times. And by remembering the good times he felt an indescribable pain in his chest and he wondered how he could have let her leave how could he have let her slip beyond his grasp?

She checked her phone one last time before getting on the plane and jetting off to New York. She was sure Ricky would be calling her at least texting her pleading with her to stay and marry him. Its not like she would, but she wanted to feel wanted by him. She liked knowing he was thinking of her and only her. But to her disappointment her phone only showed a picture of what was once her little family. She looked at each face frozen there with smiles on their faces happier than ever. What had she given up? Her one shot of the perfect family and for what? A lonely apartment, being away from her son? Too late now she thought, she had to go through with this. Sadly she shoved the phone in her pocket and let out a little sigh before handing over the ticket and walking onto the plane to find her seat. And there sitting just across the isle from her corner seat was Ben. Just looking at her with those bright eyes and adorable smile it took her breath away. And in some ways calmed her thoughts. As she made her way to her seat he greeted her politely. Once she settled in she noticed him desperately looking for her left ring finger, which was now empty. Once he seen that it was bare he smiled even bigger. "So are you now Mrs. Underwood?" He asked just to clarify and be completely sure there was still hope for them. She looked at Ben with sadness in her eyes and just shook her head holding back the tears. He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as if to say everything will be just fine. As the plane started down the runway Amy felt as if she could start over maybe even start over with Ben she wasn't sure just yet, but she knew New York was going to be different for her she could just feel it.

After 30 minutes had passed Ricky had cleaned the house and put John down for his nap. He was starting to prepare dinner when he decided him and Amy were meant for each other and he had committed too much of himself to her and their little family to just let her leave like this. He knew her phone would be off by now for the flight so he decided to leave her a message. After trying about a thousand different lines in his head he decided on the perfect one. After he dialed the number and carefully pushed the green button to connect he waited impatiently for the beep and said, "Amy I love you with all my heart, me and John are headed for New York on Friday see you soon."


End file.
